


their own kind of normal

by pippinskettles



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Domestic Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, lip-syncing to marina & the diamonds, lurking? might as well be, oliver and skylar are only mentioned, post-war with shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinskettles/pseuds/pippinskettles
Summary: bree discovers something interesting through surveillance cameras and kaz certainly knows more than her about it





	their own kind of normal

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by one unfortunate person who missed all buses and had to walk 2 miles through snow at 11PM. they didn't let it bring them down because lip-syncing to marina cures everything

Bree’s made a habit of checking security cameras from time to time after multiple incidents with incoming intruders. She didn’t show it but in reality she was one of the most paranoid members of the Elite Force. Living in secret from the government as a potential weapon of destruction for 15 years can have such an effect on a person. 

 

She was casually flipping through different cameras as if it was tv and multiple empty rooms were boring channels with nothing to watch. Everything was in place and nothing was on fire _(yet) _.__

__

__Chase was in his usual late evening hang out spot – her workaholic of a brother decided it would be productive if he worked on his new nerdy toys (okay, _new high-tech equipment _) down in the Mission Command during his time off. Except he wasn’t just working on something being all focused, control-freaky, and tense.___ _

____ _ _

____The youngest bionic was shifting between panels occasionally typing something in while also talking to himself and flapping his hands around. This wasn’t exactly what Bree usually got too see when Chase was working on something._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She turned up the volume slightly only to hear a very rhythmic song playing in the background._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Watcha doin’?” The sudden noise must’ve drew Kaz’s undivided attention. He slipped into a sit next to Bree and looked closer at the screen. “Huh, is this a revenge for all the parties you and Adam never invited him to?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah, certainly looks like that! This party’s so wild, I wonder why nobody’s called the cops yet.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Cut the guy some slack,” Kaz leaned back smirking sheepishly. “Our no-nonsense not-leader is actually able to have fun… One way or another.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I knew he was a huge dork but this,” Bree pointed at the screen. “Is a whole new–– Are you singing along?!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kaz was mouthing the words to the song Chase played in the Mission Command occasionally making noises that vaguely resembled its melody._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dude, I have seven sisters. I know all of the pop songs from the last decade,” Kaz shrugged and shifted in his sit a little. “Plus, not singing along to Marina & The Diamonds is off-limits to anyone. That’s like Kaz Household Rules 101.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bree gave him a funny look._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You think we should record it?” days of The Davenport Siblings Great Prank Showdown were gone long ago but she couldn’t help but keep thinking of ways to embarrass Chase every time she got a chance especially after all those moments he managed to make Bree the butt-monkey. “To blackmail him. If something comes up, you know, the usual.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kaz only snickered and looked at Bree as if he knew way more than her which was a rarity._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh, Bree. My sweet summer child––“_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I birthday’s in November.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I know what I said! See,” he threw his arm around her shoulders and squinted at her. “You can’t really embarrass somebody by showing everyone else something they’ve actually already seen.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Wait, you mean this whole party-for-one thing?” she was discombobulated. “I thought I were the only one who watches surveillance footage?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Kids these days and their technology!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re younger than me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“That’s not what that means!” Kaz threw his free hand into the air in disbelief and turned to her. “I’m 200% sure that was Oliver who gave Chase all this music. They may seem like the preppiest nerds in town but actually they’re like the most emo losers out there.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“He got that from Douglas,” Bree admitted._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Also I walked in on Chase doing this like multiple times. He’s usually too in the zone to notice anything that is not related to his Tin Man business. Although,” Kaz made a fake thinking face releasing Bree from his side hug. “I think he actually said hi to me a few times. So we’re fine.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Kaz bounced out of his seat and proceeded to go to kitchen to open all the drawers for a reason known only to Kaz._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bree was starting to lose hope._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“And what about Skylar?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh, she’d probably think that’s some weird thing humans do. Like when she did with people clapping during plane landings. I have to admit, I don’t really understand it myself.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I hate it when you’re right!” Bree sighed. “I just started thinking… Now that we defeated Rodissius, our life could get back to normal a bit. Well, as normal as it can get in a house full of bionic heroes and superheroes. And as cliché as it sounds, prank wars still remind me of our old careless days in the basement where everything was simple.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Seeing you so upset made me really generous. I’m telling everyone that it was you who put blue food coloring in milk,” Kaz said it like it was his daily routine._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Wait, when did you do that?!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I was just about to! Happen to know where the food coloring is?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Hello, my favourite people!” Bree turned her head to see Chase walk out of the hyperlift. He strolled into the kitchen to get himself an apple and bumped fists with Kaz who was still in pursuit of food coloring._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Why so happy? Any Nobel Prize worth discoveries?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, Bree. Not yet, at least. That would be great but… I’m just in a really good mood.” he paused for a moment. “Though you’re right about discoveries. I think I finally found a way to stop being so jumpy and, you know, so Chase.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh man,” groaned Kaz lifting himself from behind the counter with a bottle of green food coloring in his hand. “We don’t have blue! Glad you don’t have the blues anymore too, babe.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Why do you need food coloring anyway?” Chase looked at Kaz suspiciously. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to test that theory of yourself with baking cookies on 4000ºF for 1 minute instead of on 400ºF for 10 minutes. I already explained it to you, it just doesn’t work like that!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah-yeah-yeah, I thought we were way past that, weren’t we?” Kaz attempted to make his bullshitting face but he never was concentrated enough to do that with Chase around. “Either way, this is a surprise tool that will help us later!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He winked at Bree and shoved food coloring into his back pocket and continued chatting with his boyfriend._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bree smiled to herself. Maybe things were getting back to normal._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____They had their own kind of normal and she was fine with that._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. this is my first work on ao3! actually, it's my first completed work. period.
> 
> woah it feels so great to contribute
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!! xx


End file.
